Erika Celadon
Erika Celadon is a beast trainer, and part time teacher, who works as a Navigator for The 4423. She is also known around her birthplace, Colvus, as "The Nature-Loving Princess" for her talents in training nature related creatures, and love for flowers. Personality Erika is pretty much like nature, appearing beautiful and being very calm and gentle but having a slightly extreme side to her. She follows a geisha culture, like her mother, with a practice in ikebana, an art of arranging flowers in her surroundings. She was raised like royalty due to the status of her father, who is one of the richest man in Colvus. She is also the only heir of the family. Erika is a lady who cares for the people and creatures in Vohemar, often giving lectures at school in return for their kindness. Erika is often quiet, but is too well-known in the city She was given the title "The Nature-Loving Princess" for her love and interests in nature and creatures. She tends to be a little picky on certain plant-like animals, only if they are attractive. But, her definition for attractive contains varieties of all that a nature lover could ever adore. She is a bit narcoleptic, tending to doze off and even falling asleep for a moment. However, trainers who show their motivation and power inspires and motivates her to work hard and not fall asleep much. She can go to an extreme side, like once, she threaten to kill an innocent animal that was close to death, but was actually an test to see if the trainer that she was facing can prove her that he was worthy and had the talents to help her. She is really a kind soul, fully against Team Rocket and wishes them to be stopped. History Erika was born and raised in Colvus, and her family is pretty well known in the large city. She is the only child in the Celadon family so she was the only heir to take over her parent's businesses. She grew up being treated like royalty, since her family was very wealthy and secretly are responsible for ownership of the Celadon Game Corner, which were the cause of most of the city's gambling, but it was her father’s business so Erika and her mother didn't knew much about his part in it. Erika grew up in the simple life until one time, she was walking in a nearby forest, until a monster attacked her. The monster turned out be a wild, poisonious being, which was called Grimer by locals. However, another being stepped into the scene, rescuing her but was badly hurt in the process. It was an Gloom, who looks like a creature that drools, wearing a rotton unbloomed flower, plus having an awful smell. Erika was grateful for the creature's rescue so she took it in and her father decided to let her keep it. That started the days where Erika became deciated to becoming a trainer, specifically a trainer that uses the powers of nature herself. As Erika grew older, she started to become quite successful. After years of training various creatures and pets she had, she became part of the Vohemar League to replace her father after his retirement. While practicing archery and opening up a perfume shop, life was pleasant for her. However, all was fine until she heard of Team Rocket. The terrorist group that uses monsters for wrongful deeds and to make them closer to their goal. Her and part of the city were against the group, so they decided to keep eyes close of them as they lure in the shadows underneath the Game Corner and dark parts of the city. One day, rumors spread around that an Eevee, a cute brown fox-like creature, was running around the city, with something strange going on about it. Erika then learned that the Eevee escaped from the labs of Team Rocket after it was reconstructed to be able to transform into all of it's three possible advanced forms. Erika decided to go track down Eevee so it could be safe from the hands of Team Rocket. She first found the Eevee wandering around in Trewe when giving some of the towns a visit, but she has failed to capture it. She knows that she couldn't just stay in the city, for the Eevee could even manage to run far from the city, or even gotten to the Badlands. So, she left her shop under care of friends and left the city to join a ship to travel around until she can find the Eevee and bring it back home to safety before Team Rocket finds it first. With her bow in one hand and Vileplume by her side, she is ready to start a new life. Relationships Logs * External link Quotes/Trivia Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Erika is the only daughter of the richest man in Colvus and often teaching sometimes at schools in Vohemar SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: Her father is also the owner of the Celadon Game Corner, which were the cause of most of the city's gambling and rumored to be the hidden hideout for a terrorist group. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: Erika is well known in Colvus and some parts in Vohemar for her family and teaching.